survival cahill
by randomgirlrox
Summary: Summery CHANGED.What happens when all the cahills are stuck on an island? A lot.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own 39 clues **

Chap 1: Challenge

Amy's pov

It was a rainy day and all the participants from the hunt were there. The Holts, Alistair, Kabras, Starlings, and Jonah. we just got out of Madrigal training. Nellie was at school so she wasn't with us. For some reason Uncle Fiske called us all for an emergency meeting.

Everyone was in a tiny room with one T.V. and five couches. Of course Reagan and Madison were fighting over what to watch. The room was full of murmurs of people. Suddenly Uncle Fiske came in interrupting her thoughts. He led all of us to a gym full of chairs.

"I would like to issue you all in a challenge" he said "As you all know nothing can be bigger than the clue hunt. There is no prize just mere pride."Unlike in the beginning of the hunt everyone remained quiet.

"In this challenge you may or may not accept, your choice. But you may get hurt. It is not a matter of life or death." He explained "You all will be dropped on an island and have to find a way back to this room; this is a chance to show all your skills." Amy looked at Dan. Why would he do this? We aren't mad but why?

Then everyone started talking then Eisenhower shouted over everyone "What will we get to help us?" he asked

"Well, nothing really just the cloths on your back." that answered everyone's questions. "Now who will accept the challenge?"He asked

Dans face said "let's do it" and I agreed entirely. Everyone stood up ready to accept. Uncle Fiske looked surprised and excited at the same time. "Well than" He said "I'll take that as a yes from everyone"

Ian's pov

I really don't want to be going on this island but I saw Amy and she looked like she was going to accept so, I accepted, plus it's another chance to just beat all the other teams again.

Natalie's pov

Uugh, why did I accept? I mean no more clothes but this. Well I kind of had to for Ian to see Amy. Last week I caught him looking at a picture of Amy. What did he see in her?

Fiske was leading us to a big helicopter. We all got in. It was full or parachutes. It was crowded but that was the least of my worries.

Dan pov

This helicopter is so cool! It was full of parachutes. It would be so cool if we could jump out. And I can't believe I'll get to live in the wilderness. This would be awesome.

Amy's pov

"Here we go" She thought "My life is gonna go from as normal it could be back to really crazy." Well life's a thrill.

The helicopter started moving. Dan sat there with that dorky grin on his face. Ian kept looking at me.

Eventually we were hovering over the huge island. "Aren't you going to land?"

"No" he said "You jump."

**Randomgirlrox here! This is my first fanfic so please no flames! You like it? Tell me the truth. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy pov

"What!" Ian and I said together. I could feel the blood rushing up to my face. Stupid blush!

I couldn't believe we're going to jump! I mean its 200 feet down. Most of all who with? I can see all the parachutes and there are 14 people and 7 parachutes. I know I don't trust Dan. He'll probably try and get as low as possible, and get us squashed.

The Holts looked completely calm. They probably do this all the time. "Well" Fiske said "what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing." Reagan said "Give me the parachute."

"Ok but everyone has to have a partner. There aren't enough parachutes." Fiske explained "So…. pick your partners!

"Hey Ames want to be my partner." "NO! You are not getting me squashed with your games." I said

"Well, ok, I'll ask a holt." he said.

Who should I go with? Not Alistair. Natalie's going with Jonah, wow that's a surprise. Dan got Hamilton. And the rest of the Holts got together. Ned and ted are partners and so are Alistair and Sinead. Oh, goody, goody, look who is the only one left.

"Love, I believe we are partners."

"Let's just get this over with cobra" I said. I walked up to him so I was looking him straight in the eye and said "Don't. Call. Me. Love!

Ian pov

Wow. That's all I could think of. That madrigal training is really paying off but…wow. I don't think I will be calling her love for a while

I had the parachute. Strapped to me and it was time to strap Amy in. "She doesn't seem to like me." I thought "Wow Ian really? She just practically screamed in my face because I called her love only once."

It was time to jump and we were all in a line. Me and Amy in the back. Amy must have been scared because she winced when she saw how far down the jump was.

"It's ok Amy" He said "you'll be ok." I just pulled the parachute string. We were gliding and all of a sudden a huge gust of wind blew us to the other side of the island. Amy started to scream. And that was the only thing I could do so I did the same.

**Hey ya'll like it! Please REVIEW! Oh and one question I'm new to fanfic so first what does ooc mean bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own 39 clues**

Amy pov

Why me. Why me. Why me. Why me. Why me. Why ME!It's hotter than heck out here and of course I'm stuck with the cobra. I decided to do something useful and gather some sticks to make a small outline of a house. Then lay the parachute on top as a roof. It would make good shelter.

I started to gather some sticks about 5 feet long then I heard a scream It sounded like a girl but I knew it was Ian because him and I were the only ones who landed in the direction of the scream.

I started jogging to Ian but it was really hard because of all the vines were getting tangled in my hair and I had to keep jumping over tree roots. It was really muddy but everything was so green.

Reagan pov

This was so cool! Dad said we would try to do this but we just never did. Now was our chance to show the other teams our skill. My tracksuit was already covered in dirt.

Jonah started to walk away so I decided to see what he was doing. He started to hum a song I've never herd but he looked upset. His eyes were sad but he had a small smile on his face like, he didn't know whether to be sad or happy.

He sat down and started writing and started humming again. Soon he got up and started walking again. I started read what looks like a song.

_What happened to me my family and I?_

_They're here, they're there, and they're gone._

_What happened to me my family and I?_

_They're here, they're there, and they're split up._

_Should I be happy?_

_Should I be sad?_

_They're here they're there I'm alone._

_What happened to me my family and I?_

What the heck? That's weird. He doesn't show any sign of sadness. Well from what I read he's confused. Well no dip Sherlock. I told myself. I took a picture with my cell phone and covered what he wrote. It wouldn't be fair if anyone else found it.

I jogged towards the rest of the group. "All right" dad said "here's what we are going to do."

**And done with number 3.** **You like? Oh and special thanks to madrigrl39, bookgirl39 and omgkittens! The first people to review MY story. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

I do not own 39 clues

Amy POV

I finally got to Ian. When I got there Ian was on the ground….unconscious. "Ian!" I screamed. I may hate him but I always help if someone's hurt.

"Uhh" he moaned "snake…. fast…..lip…..uuuhhhhhh" oh my god. He got bit by a snake! On the LIP! Worse I'm the only one to suck the venom! Oh my god! All right here we go.

-Line break-** (AN: ill** **spare you the details)** -

Ian's eyes started to flutter slightly. I took him by the shoulders and started shaking him. He was a little paler than usual. He finally sat up. "What Happened?"He asked.

"Well" I'm said "I was trying to g-gather some s-s-sticks for shelter th-then I heard an s-scream and when I g-got here y-you were on the ground a-and you got b-bit by a snake. So I-I h-had to s-suck the v-venom" By the time I got done explaining both of us were blushing like mad. My stutter only happens when I'm embarrassed.

"Alright" he said "I'll help you with shelter. What was your idea?

"I was thinking we use the parachutes for a roof and some sticks for walls. We could also use the big leaves to put on the walls so it would be like a Minnie house." I said "or is that not enough for the great Ian cobra."

He said nothing. We started working. It was getting colder. By the time the sun was down we had one full wall. The moon cast a shadow on Ian's face. "Before we can't see at all we need a fire."

"uh well you know you kind of had to like tell me how to build the walls for the walls well I don't know how to start a fire or like anything on an island."He looked really embarrassed and at the same time kind of scared because he admitted he can't do something. Maybe he was scared I would be like his mother.

"Well lucky for you I'm a madrigal so I learned half of everything you and all the other branches know so I can survive here more easily then everyone."

He looked surprised. The sun was going farther down. I finally got to see Ian's appearance. He had a green Gucci shirt and tan pants with black shoes. Then you look at me with an American eagle shirt light blue shorts with light blue running shoes. The only thing that gives away his formal look is how his hair sticks up in all directions.

"Just cut a circle with the parachute use some sharp sticks as stakes. Then put wood and dry leaves on the circle then I will start the fire."

**Ia**n** POV**

Wow I had no idea how much Amy had changed. She knew everything about survivle101. I started working. It was getting dark and cold. Amy was gathering long vines and small rocks. She looked cute when she was concentrating. Her eyes said determination. "I'm done" I called to Amy

"All right I need a button from your shirt. "She said calmly.

"Wwhhaaattt!" I said in a shaky voice "why!"

"Because it's the only metal around to start a fire." She said in duh tone.

"Fine" I said angrily. I tore off a button quickly looking away. I whimpered when I tore it off.

"Well then" she said "here we go." With one strike she had a fire.

**Done I'm trying to put more details but it's not that easy. I know it's boring but it's going somewhere. Bye!**


End file.
